amor en una noche de lluvia
by snowbird7
Summary: AU moderno, la noche anterior a un examen, tinkerbell y periwinkle se darán cuenta de que su amistad ya no es la misma de antes( no incesto )


**Bueno decidí escribir una historia de esta pareja, ya que vi algunos dibujos y me gustaron, espero que les guste, originalmente esto será un OneShot, pero si lo desean se convertirá en una pequeña historia.**

**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Disney, excepto tal vez otros que yo invente en adelante.**

**Eh cambiado algunas cosas de la historia original. **

¡Por fin terminamos!, gritó tinker bell, después de una larga jornada de estudio junto a su amiga de muchos años periwinkle.

Espero que esta vez se te haya grabado al menos un poco de la lección, recuerda que mañana es el examen final y tenemos que aprobarlo si o si, dijo la chica peliblanca.

Bueno, siempre tengo un plan B

Pues ni creas que esta vez te ayudaré a copiar en el examen, esta vez no te tendré lastima, además hemos estudiado por tres horas tink.

Siempre dices eso y terminas soplándome las respuestas

Pues esta vez será diferente

Vamos es solo una broma, no te molestes peri, dijo la rubia, quien empezó a hacerle cosquillas a periwinkle.

Tink ya basta, decía peri al borde de la risa, pero sus suplicas fueron en vano ya que la rubia no parecía tener intención de cesar.

En un instante, periwinkle perdió el equilibrio y cayó en uno de los muebles, haciendo que tink caiga encima de ella. En ese momento todo el alboroto paró ya que ambas se quedaron mirando a la cara, estaban tan cerca que las dos habían tomado un color altamente rojo mientras se miraban a los ojos, la distancia entre sus labios fue acortándose poco a poco hasta que…

Peri, llamo su papá ya terminaron de estudiar.

Las chicas rápidamente se acomodaron, si papá, rápidamente respondió periwinkle mientras recobraba el aliento.

Bien, por que no le dices a tinker bell que se quede a cenar con nosotros

Lo lamento señor Milori, pero mi madre me está esperando en casa, respondió tink, mientras acomodaba sus cosas para irse.

Pero tink, periwinkle intentó detenerla, creí que…

Lo siento peri, pero no puedo quedarme, adiós, dijo la rubia entre lagrimas

Pero tink está lloviendo afuera

Dije adiós, replico tinkerbell, después abrió la puerta y salió corriendo hacia su casa, dejando a periwinkle en casa con muchas dudas.

Que sucedió , peri, tinkerbell no pudo quedarse, preguntó su padre

No, dijo que tenía prisa

Bueno entonces lávate las manos para cenar

No gracias no tengo hambre

Te sientes bien hija

Si solo iré a mi cuarto

Periwinkle subió a su cuarto, ahora ella solo quería saber que fue lo que sucedió, cuando tinkerbell se acercó a ella, se sentía tan bien, que era este extraño sentimiento que ahora la inundaba, tenia que saber, estuvo así por unos minutos hasta que se dio cuenta.

Pero podría ser cierto, que yo esté enamorada de mi mejor amiga, se preguntó así misma periwinkle, no eso es imposible, pero y si en realidad es así, que tal si tinkerbell también siente lo mismo por ella, tenia que saber.

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras y tomó su paraguas mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta.

Papá voy a salir, gritó la muchacha dejando a Miroli sin habla ya que antes de que pudiera decir algo, su hija había cruzado la puerta.

Ahora era periwinkle la que corría bajo la lluvia en dirección a la casa de tinkerbell, ya que quedaba a siete cuadras de la suya. Hasta que final mente llegó a su tan ansiado destino, tocó el timbre pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Tink, se que estas allí, necesito hablar contigo, déjame entrar por favor.

Después de unos minutos no había respuesta, estaba apunto de darse por vencida, cuando se abrió la puerta.

Hola peri, dijo tinkerbell

Tink, dijo peri dándole un fuerte abrazo a la rubia, tink yo…

Shh , tinkerbell le tapó la boca a periwinkle con su dedo, antes que nada entra , te vas a resfriar si sigues bajo la lluvia.

Bien, las dos entraron a la casa, allí se sentaron sin decir nada por unos segundos, hasta que periwinkle decidió hablar.

Y tink, ¿Dónde esta tu madre?ahora que me doy cuenta, nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocerla.

Pues ella no esta ahora, la mayor parte del tiempo esta en reuniones fuera de la ciudad y desde muy pequeña me he criado sola.

Oh pues eso es muy triste, dijo peri

Pero esta bien, ya estoy acostumbrada, ahora, estoy segura de que no viniste aquí solo para hablar de mi madre

Oh si, yo… necesito aclarar unas cosas, tink yo necesito saber, cuando estuviste en mi casa estuviste, bueno estuvimos apunto de besarnos y después de eso tu saliste huyendo, que fue lo que te pasó.

Pues yo… peri, creo que tengo que decirte algo que debí decirte hace mucho tiempo.

Y que es lo que debes decirme

Yo… estoy enamorada de ti periwinkle, se que hemos sido amigas siempre, pero yo quiero ser más que una amiga para ti, te necesito, quiero besarte, abrazarte y mimarte, no me importa que seamos chicas, yo te amo a ti y nada va a cambiar eso.

Periwinkle se había quedado sin habla, la declaración de tinkerbell le habia caído como un balde de agua fría, pero se sentía tranquila al saber que también sentía lo mismo

Ahora ya sabes la verdad, dijo tinkerbell

Tink yo… periwinkle comenzó a acercarse lentamente a tinkerbell

Peri que estas haciendo, pregunto tink, pero la peliblanca no respondió, después fue tinkerbel la que se empezó a acercar hasta que la distancia entre sus labios desapareció para convertirse en un tierno beso que pareció durar horas, después de eso ambas se separaron, mientras mantenían una sonrisa.

Entonces, quieres ser mi… novia, preguntó tinkerbell con nerviosismo

Solo con una condición, dijo la peliblanca

Cual

Prométeme que mañana harás todo lo posible por aprobar el exámen

Lo prometo

Entonces acepto.


End file.
